La peor cita del mundo
by MorganaDraconifors
Summary: Tras un incansable acoso por parte de Draco Malfoy, Hermione accede a tener una cita con él. Lo que no imaginaba es que sería la peor cita del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola fanáticas de los Dramiones! Estoy de vuelta más inspirada que nunca y es que la primavera a sangre altera.

Os traigo este short fic que no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, dependerá de mi inspiración ¡y lo bien que sea recibido por vosotras! Depende de lo que os encante y me sirva para inspirarme un poco mas.

A las que leéis **El secreto de las Morgan **tranquilas que no lo he olvidado pero me he quedado un poco bloqueada con la trama, tengo ideas peri necesito organizarlas.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que os guste mucho.

Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El que la sigue, la consigue. **

Taconeó impaciente con su pie derecho aquel pulido suelo de mármol blanco y volvió a cruzarse de piernas completamente incómoda con ese vestido negro tan ajustado a sus caderas. El dobladillo no paraba de arremolinarse en sus muslos y ella no cesaba de revolverse en la silla para que volviera a su sitio, exactamente cinco dedos por encima de su rodilla.

Apuró de un trago su segunda copa de vino blanco ligeramente afrutado y se le pasó por la cabeza atacar la cesta de pan si no quería emborracharse antes de que su querido y ausente acompañante se dignara a llegar al restaurante.

Maldito Malfoy

Miró su reloj por novena vez esa noche y, a pesar de que había transcurrido un minuto más desde que lo consultó la última vez, no podía estar mas enfadada ya que ese aristocrático sangre pura había rebosado los cinco minutos de cortesía hacía exactamente treinta y siete minutos.

Para Hermione Granger eso era una falta grave en una primera cita. Cita que, por cierto, el slytherin llevaba pidiéndole un mes, dieciséis días y catorce horas desde que había aceptado a regañadientes esta misma mañana.

Tiempo el cual, Kingsley como Ministro de Magia les había encomendado una misión en común dadas sus especialidades; ella como Jefa en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y Draco Malfoy como Especialista en Rompedor de Maldiciones pues, gracias a sus antecedentes en el conocimiento de Magia Oscura, decidió emprender su potencial en deshabilitar estas maldiciones generalmente en sitios históricos o en tumbas antiguas. Además, también podía trabajar para el banco de Gringots con el fin de traer nuevo oro gracias a sus truculentos descubrimientos y, por supuesto, llevarse una interesante comisión gracias a ello.

Por algo los Malfoy son inmensamente ricos.

Así pues, la cordialidad que poseían entre ellos desde que acabó la guerra hacía siete años y tras verse las caras más de lo debido los últimos meses, no era de esperar que el galán más seductor y arrogante del mundo mágico se decidiera a pedirle una cita a la más famosa heroína de Guerra.

\- Señorita, ¿otra copa de vino?- Preguntó la camarera con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad al ser la única mujer solitaria del lugar- Invita la casa.

\- Gracias, es muy amable- Asintió indiferente a las miradas del resto de parejas que le lanzaban a su alrededor.

Maldito Malfoy, otra vez.

* * *

Hace un mes

\- Vamos Granger, una cita completamente formal, prometo que no habrá segundas intenciones ni jugueteo entre nuestras manos.- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente- Aunque no prometo robarte un beso en la despedida"

\- No, Malfoy, ya he tenido bastante en el mundo del cotilleo tras romper con Ronald y que los paparazzis me persiguieran por todo Londres para que ahora me vean con mi ex archi-enemigo favorito que además es un mujeriego de renombre"

\- Ah Granger, pero tú misma lo has dicho… ex archi-enemigo, ahora nos llevamos bien y formamos un buen equipo- se acercó a ella y le agarró un rizo entre sus dedos para colocárselo tras la oreja- Vamos, una cita esta noche tú y yo en el mejor restaurante del Callejon Diagon.

-No insistas Malfoy, no estoy interesada.

Unos días después.

\- He hecho una reserva _The Golden Witch_, esta noche - Dijo Draco echando extra de azúcar a su café de máquina mientras observaba a la sabelotodo de Granger remover su té con leche.

\- Disfruta de tu cita entonces- Dijo sin mirarlo dando un pequeño sorbo y quemándose los labios en el intento- ¡Maldita sea, he marcado leche templada en esta puñetera máquina no que esté a tres mil grados!"

\- La cita es para los dos, bruja sabelotodo- dijo alzando su mentón para que lo mirara- Pero antes ponte pomada en el labio o no podré morderlo a gusto.

\- Por millonésima vez, Malfoy, no voy a tener ninguna cita contigo. - Dijo retrocediendo un poco por la cercanía del rubio.

\- Por ahora- Arrugó el vasito de papel y se encaminó a su Departamento- Mueve el culo Granger o nos tocará pasar aquí otra noche y se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer contigo que papeleo- sonrió de lado mientras ella le propinaba un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¡Cierra la boca idiota! O todo el Ministerio sabrá de tus nuevas andadas lujuriosas

\- Si, y tú ocupas toda la lista.

A la semana siguiente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a…?

\- No

\- Aún no he dicho nada, Granger.

\- Ya sé que me vas a pedir y la respuesta sigue siento un rotundo NO

\- Eres una engreída Granger- Dijo alzando una ceja ante su ceño fruncido- Te veo aquí, cada días durante horas y horas y en el único momento que se nos permite relajarnos un poco de las trivialidades del trabajo me desprecias una propuesta que aún no te he hecho.

Hermione suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba como la máquina de café se tomaba su tiempo en prepararle un capuccino de mocca.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decirme entonces?

\- Te iba a preguntar si quieres que continuemos en mi casa después del trabajo ya que te rehusas a ser vista conmigo en público, mis elfos domésticos preparan un delicioso…

\- ¡Rotundamente No!- Gruñó como una leona y tras coger su capuccino le apuntó con su dedo amenazante- Y deja libre a tus elfos domésticos, no quiero discutirlo mas contigo.

\- Discutámoslo esta noche tu y yo en mi Villa del bosque frente a la chimenea…

\- ¡Olvídame, Malfoy!

* * *

\- Aquí tiene señorita- Dijo la camarera dejando su copa de vino frente a ella sacando a Hermione de su ensoñación- Que la disfrute.

\- Casi tanto como las tras dos- murmuró dando un pequeño sorbito y relamiéndose los labios.

No podía creer que Draco se hubiera olvidado de su compromiso con ella después de tanto insistir e insistir… ¡Por Merlín si prácticamente le tendía emboscadas por todos los rincones del Ministerio!

* * *

Esa misma mañana.

\- ¡Malfoy qué diablos haces!- Gritó echa una furia cuando el slytherin agitó su varita.

\- Encerrarnos en el ascensor, Granger- Dijo encongiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y lo dices así de tranquilo?- Gritó buscando su varita para romper el hechizo que los tenía prisioneros entre la quinta y cuarta planta- Has perdido la cabeza y tus bromas no me hacen gracia.

\- ¿Bromas?, yo siempre hablo muy en serio. Si no es por las buenas… - de un tirón le arrebató la varita a la bruja lanzándola al suelo sin que pudiera hacer nada- … será por las malas.

Antes de que pudiera replicar la empujó sosteniéndola por la cintura y clavó sus labios húmedos y entre abiertos de la bruja. No fue un beso exigente, no demandaba ni siquiera que se lo devolviera, únicamente necesitaba saborear aquello que le nublaba el juicio cada instante que pasaba con ella.

\- Una cita Granger. Esta noche. Tu y yo.

Hermione apenas podía controlar su respiración cuando el rubio estrelló su aliento mentolado sobre su oído abandonando sus labios que ansiaban ser besados hasta que le dolieran. Se sintió terriblemente sedienta, un anhelo que creía que nunca podría volver a sentir desde hacía mucho tiempo y cuya única salvación fuera la boca de esa astuta serpiente.

Le daba miedo, pánico en realidad, volver a enamorarse de alguien. Su amor de juventud con Ron había sido divertido, pasional… por muy poco tiempo, hasta que la realidad de sus extremas personalidades salió a la luz en un bucle interminable de rupturas y reconciliaciones cuyas treguas duraban cada vez menos.

Conocía la personalidad de Malfoy, arrogante, prepotente, exquisitamente encantador y un embaucador de corazones femeninos. Pero también inteligente, astuto, trabajador y obstinado en lo que quiere.

¿Podría ser que la quisiera a ella?

Su cerebro dejó de trabajar cuando sintió los dientes del rubio morder su lóbulo para después propinarle un beso tras la oreja provocándole un escalofrío con el que tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar soltar un gemido.

\- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Llevas mucho tiempo dándome evasivas. Dame lo que quiero, Granger- Susurró descendiendo lentamente por su cuello.

\- Malfoy… yo...- Logró decir casi entre jadeos mientras sus puños se apretaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo ya que se negaban a aferrarse a su espalda y perder completamente el control.

\- ¡Por Merlín quien ha hechizado el ascensor!

\- ¡Algún becario de Kingsley seguro!, estos malditos niños que salen del colegio y se dedican a molestar a los que verdaderamente nos rompemos el cayo aquí.

Draco se alejó de Hermione justo en el instante en que las puertas se abrieron y les dirigió una mirada qu podría congelar el mismísimo infierno.

Los hombres que esperaban tan impacientes y enfurecidos se sintieron intimidados al instante.

\- Señor… Malfoy, disculpe, no sabíamos que estaba usted encerrado con la señorita Granger- Dijo uno de ellos con la voz temblorosa al ver como el joven mago salía del ascensor como un dementor haciendo ulular su capa negra.

\- Ciertamente me han interrumpido una conversación muy importante con ella. ¿Va a disculparse usted?- Dijo frente a ellos con la voz mas dura posible.

\- Pero señor Malfoy, el ascensor estaba hechizado y…

\- Eso lo sé muy bien, yo mismo me he encargado de ello para que mi querida compañera de trabajo deje de rehuirme por los pasillos. ¿Tiene usted algún problema?

\- ¡Malfoy!- Gritó Hermione saliendo del ascensor tremendamente avergonzada- ¡No te atrevas a regañarlos si quiera!, esta vez se te ha ido de las manos, maldito loco.- Giró sobre sus tacones y se alejó de ellas erguida como una flecha sin que se le moviera un solo rizo- ¡Y sigo diciendo que NO!

Draco frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto y volvió a encarar a los señores que le volvieron a mirar aterrorizados e incluso retrocedieron un par de pasos.

\- Espero que tengan una buena disculpa porque me acaban de joder una cita con ella.

Esa misma tarde.

Hermione cerró de un portazo la puerta de su despacho y arrojó su bolso y capa sobre una de las butacas de cuero que rodeaban su escritorio que ahora compartía con esa resbaladiza serpiente acosadora. No veía la hora de acabar con esa misión que les obligaba a compartir sus ocho horas laborales más las extras por todo el papeleo que demandaba aquel trabajo. Ni si quiera la hora del almuerzo podía estar tranquila porque Malfoy coincidía sospechosamente con ella por todos los restaurantes del Callejón Diagon. Asi que, no había tenido más remedio que comer en su casa, pero hacía semanas que no realizaba una compra decente y su nevera esta prácticamente comida por las telarañas. Tuvo que conformarse con hacerse un té con leche y comer cereales directamente del cartón.

Debía hablar con Malfoy y poner fin a esa persecución que amenazaba con quebrantarle lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia.

¿O era cordura?

Quizás sea eso, estaba volviéndose completamente loca al descubrir que deseaba… necesitaba volver a besar a Draco. Por un instante creyó que moriría de asco al ser besada por alguien que no fuera Ron y tras su ruptura se había negado a volver a si quiera sopesar la idea de volver a querer estar con alguien en mucho tiempo, centrarse en su trabajo, su familia y sus amistades. Nada más.

Pero la cruda realidad es otra y tiene ojos de mercurio y una boca ardiente.

Comenzó a buscar entre los libros que había encima de la mesa intentado aparcar sus pensamientos unos minutos cuando, de repente, una gota de agua se estrelló sobre una de las hojas, a la que le siguió otra y otra y otra…

Antes de que se diera cuenta una ráfaga de agua comenzó a caer directamente del techo de su despacho como si del diluvio universal se tratara.

Ahogó un grito del susto y rodeó corriendo su escritorio buscando su varita en el bolso. El agua estaba helada y tiritaba de pies a cabeza por lo que no le fue fácil gritar correctamente el hechizo.

\- ¡Fi...fini...finite Inca….FINITE INCANTATEM! - un rayo de luz roja salió desprendido hacia su techo pero nada ocurrió- ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Finite Incantatem!

Casi como si fuera una provocación por osar detener la lluvia, esta comenzó a caer con más fuerza provocando el mismo estrépito que una catarata. Hermione corrió hacia la puerta y giró el picaporte mientras escupía agua y trataba de quitarse su pelo mojado de la cara, pero nada ocurrió, la puerta estaba herméticamente cerrada.

\- ¡Por Merlín qué ocurre aquí! - Gritó estirando del picaporte con toda sus fuerzas- ¡Ayuda!...¡ Que alguien abra la maldita puerta!

\- ¿Granger, me llamabas?

Hermione detuvo su lucha contra la puerta y se quedó mirándola atónita como quien ve a un poltergeist, es más, podía ver a través de ella a un Malfoy apoyado sobre el marco de madera con una sonrisa petulante en su pérfida cara.

-¡Has sido tú!, ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy, rompe el hechizo de una puñetera vez!

\- Me temo que no, Granger- Dijo mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para que nadie encontrara sospechosa su postura de guardián frente al despacho- He lanzado el hechizo "Muffliato" así que nadie puede escucharnos.

\- ¡Abre la puta puerta ya!- Exigió enfurecida cuando el agua comenzó a llegarle por los tobillos.

\- Esa lengua Granger… aún no la he probado pero juraría que es más dulce para andar soltando improperios.

\- ¡Malfoy esto es el Amazonas!, ¡el agua está helada!

\- No hay nada que una buena taza de té puede hacer para que recuperes el calor. O whisky de fuego si sigues tardando más.

\- ¿Tardando para qué?- le dio una patada a la puerta de pura rabia y de repente se acordó de todos los pergaminos en los que habían trabajado hace meses- ¡Malfoy, todo nuestro trabajo se ha ido destruido!

\- Seguro que conoces un buen hechizo reparador, sabelotodo- Dijo Malfoy con voz aburrida consultando su reloj de bolsillo- El tiempo corre Granger.

\- ¡Qué quieres jodido loco! - Le gritó a la puerta deseando estrangularlo a través de ella.

\- Una cita. Tu y yo. Esta noche.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no!

\- Serás una bruja que flota entonces.

\- ¡Déjame salir, te lo advierto!, ¡haré que te echen del Ministerio, te entregaré a los dementores, no saldrás de Azkaban nunca!

\- Me libré entonces gracias a mi heroína favorita de la Guerra, dudo que puedan hacerme algo ahora que soy un mago muy influyente para Gringots- Sonrió perversamente.

\- ¡Haré de tu vida un maldito infierno!

\- Oh Granger...- dijo fingiendo dolor- mi vida ya lo es desde que te niegas a cenar conmigo.

Hubo una pausa de silencio. Hermione, muy pero que muy, muy, muy a su pesar hizo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír. Su lado del cerebro más ilógico aplaudía la osadía y "travesura" de Draco por ponerla en una situación tan ridícula con el fin de obtener la respuesta que él quería. No todos los hombres son tan obstinados en conseguir una cita con ella.

El agua ya le llegaba por las rodillas, su despacho era una piscina y ella tuvo que admitir la derrota.

\- ¿Sigues viva Granger?- Preguntó dando unos golpecitos con los nudillos sobre la puerta.

\- Está bien… tú ganas- Logró decir con los dientes apretados.

\- ¿Qué gano?

\- Una cita conmigo.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y un brillo pícaro apareció en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura?, no lo hagas si no quieres.

\- ¡A ti qué te parece, como si tuviera otra opción!

\- No sé si me gusta mucho tu respuesta, Granger- Agitó su varita levemente pero lo suficiente para escuchar aún mas fuerte el estruendo de agua tras la puerta.

De la chimenea comenzó a salir una catarata de agua con una fuerza espantosa que obligó a la bruja a agarrarse con fuerza del picaporte para no ser arrastrada por la corriente. El agua le llegó rápidamente más arriba de la cintura y ella golpeó la puerta ardiendo en furia.

\- ¡Quiero salir contigo!

\- ¿Cómo dices, Granger?

\- ¡Quiero una cita esta noche contigo!

-¿Sólo esta noche?

\- ¡TODAS LAS NOCHES DEL RESTO DE MI VIDA, MISERABLE BASTARDO!

\- Está bien, está bien… ya que insistes- rió entre dientes y volvió a agitar su varita.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró arrodillada aferrándose como si la vida le fuera en ello sobre el picaporte de la puerta, tenía los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo y los labios morados por el frío. Miró a su alrededor y el despacho estaba inmaculado, perfectamente seco y ordenado como si no hubiera pasado ningún tsunami por encima. Incluso la chimenea estaba encendida invitándola a acercarse a ella y recobrar el color en sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió y ella alzó la cabeza para ver a un muy arrogante Malfoy entrar por ella.

\- A las 21:00 en punto te espero e_n "The Black Rose" _y por favor, Granger, aparece seca, no queremos provocar un escándalo con tu ropa interior transparentándose tras la blusa.

* * *

Se sentía humillada. Completamente abochornada por las miradas de lástima que le dirigían a su alrededor. Cuarenta y cinco minutos no era llegar tarde, era plantón claramente. Vació su tercera copa de un trago y sacó unas monedas de su monedero para pagar la cuenta, dejó más propina de la que debía. Prefería que la recordaran como una dama que es generosa que a una pobre veintiseisañera abandonada y borracha.

Bajó su vestido, una vez más y tras coger su bolso desapareció por la puerta intentando caminar en linea recta.

Hacía una noche perfecta de finales Marzo, buena temperatura, el cielo estaba despejado y una luna creciente sonreía desde allá arriba casi riéndose de ella.

\- Esta me la vas a pagar, Malfoy.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews? soy todo ojos para vuestras opiniones y comentarios.

¡Mil gracias y nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola Dramionas! muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí os dejo la segunda parte.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: En el lugar y momento no adecuados**

21: 47 de la noche. Draco guardó su reloj de bolsillo dentro de su inmaculada y aristocrática capa verde aterciopelada. Caminó tranquilamente por los adoquines de piedra del Callejón Diagon sintiéndose el blanco de todas las miradas de todas las brujas solteras- y no tan solteras- de la comunidad mágica. Sonrió de medio lado pues era muy consciente de su increíble atractivo combinado con aquel aura de misterio y retorcida maldad que volvía locas a las mujeres.

Aunque únicamente deseaba que solamente una de ellas se rindiera a esos encantos esta noche.

Llegaba diez minutos antes de la hora prevista adrede porque los Malfoy siempre han destacado por su precisa puntualidad a los eventos importantes. Sobretodo cuando la bruja en cuestión cuenta los segundos para que nada le hiciera llegar tarde en su ajustada agenda.

Por eso no se sorprendió ver a Granger fuera del restaurante mirando al cielo como un astrónomo esperando ver una estrella fugaz. Tan deslumbrante con ese vestido tan ajustado que mostraba unas piernas blancas y delgadas rematadas por unos tacones no demasiados altos, pero sí lo suficiente para ensalzar su figura.

Le pareció ver que se tambaleaba un poco y aligeró el paso para que no tuviera que aguardarle más tiempo.

\- Buenas noches Granger, veo que en cuestiones puntualidad nos compenetramos magníficamente- Dijo tras ella logrando que diera un pequeño respingo- Debo añadir que estas increíblemente preciosa.

Hermione sintió que su sangre comenzó a hervir y que el alcohol que llevaba en vena no la ayudó a templar sus ganas de homicidio. Se giró hacia él con la mirada de un basilisco logrando petrificar al mago que alzó una ceja extrañado ante su mirada furibunda.

\- ¿Buenas noches, Malfoy?- dio un paso amenazante hacia él pudiendo aspirar su embriagador aroma masculino- ¡Buenas noches dices!, ¡grandísimo desgraciado llevo casi una hora esperándote!

\- ¿Disculpa?- Preguntó perplejo aunque con una nota de humor al notar como ella volvió a tambalearse sobre sus pies.

\- ¡Ya me has oído jodida serpiente!, mira tu reloj y aprende a contar. Son casi las diez de la noche.

\- Se muy bien que hora es, Granger. De hecho llegamos diez minutos antes.

\- ¡Diez minutos y una mierda!- Chilló logrando que los magos y brujas que paseaban cerca de ellos volvieran la mirada- Habíamos quedado a las 21:00 en punto.

Draco parpadeó varias veces y entones comprendió. Se llevó una mano a la frente y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿No leíste la nota que te envié después?

\- ¿Qué nota? - Espetó aún furiosa.

\- La nota en la que te decía que se aplazaría una hora mas tarde porque tuve que reunirme con Kingsley después de que volvieras a tu casa a cambiarte de ropa- Dijo tranquilamente- La reunión parecía no tener fin y por si acaso decidí aplazarla.

\- No me ha llegado ninguna nota, Malfoy- Siseó alzando una ceja desconfiada- Me estás mintiendo para salir de esta con vida.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos grises y dio un paso hacia ella pudiendo oler el vino afrutado que despedía su boca. Un mezcla de ambrosía que se prometió degustar más tarde.

\- No te miento, Granger. Jamás te he mentido y nunca lo haré. Sabes que lo pienso lo digo con todas las consecuencias- susurró cerca de su rostro- Siento que hayas esperado tanto tiempo y prometo compensarte- sonrió de manera pícara logrando que un pequeño rubor recorriera las mejillas de la bruja- ¿Qué te parece si entramos?

\- ¡Ah no, de eso nada!- Se negó cuando le puso una mano en la cintura empujándola suavemente hacia el restaurante- He hecho el mayor ridículo de mi vida y no pienso volver a dejarme ver nunca más por aquí.

\- No seas dramática, por lo que huelo has hecho buen uso de su bodega.

\- Si no lo hubiera hecho, Malfoy, haría mismo tendrías mi mano marcada en tu finísimo rostro aristocrático.

\- Vamos Granger, es uno de los mejores restaurantes de…

\- ¡No es no, Malfoy!

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo comenzando a perder la paciencia. Ella lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y con la boca apretada en su firme decisión.

\- Está bien, sólo por este terrible malentendido- Se rindió tomándola del brazo y tirando hacia forzándola a caminar- Vamos al final de la calle, hay un buen restaurante francés que creo que te encantará. Podrás seguir bebiendo vino.

\- No quiero más vino, Malfoy.

\- Claro que si, necesito convertir ese ceño fruncido en una risa de bruja borracha.

\- ¿Aunque me tengas que cargar en brazos el resto de la noche?

\- Aunque fuéramos al mismísimo infierno, Granger.

Algo más animada se dejó guiar con el rubio aunque tropezaba un poco al andar. Esos dichosos tacones eran una pesadillas si los unías al puñetero vestido que mantenía sus piernas tan juntas que apenas podían seguir los pasos del mago. Draco pareció darse cuenta de su pequeño problema y aminoró la marcha. Descendió su mano por su brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy?- Dijo levantando sus manos unidas.

\- Ayudarte a caminar para que no mueras en el intento- Continuó su marcha sin soltarla.

\- No somos pareja para que te tomes tantas confianzas.

\- Tienes razón. Soy un caballero y ayudo a una damisela en apuros.

\- Se andar perfectamente sin tu ayuda, Malfoy- Dijo intentado soltarse pero este la mantenía firmemente apretada.

\- Relájate Granger, en una cita todo vale.

\- Pues me da a mi que esta va a ser la peor cita del mundo.

Draco soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de la chica y se detuvo en seco para mirarla tirando suavemente de ella para acercarla a su rostro.

\- No dirás eso mañana por la mañana.

Hermione lanzó un bufido en disconformidad y cuando abrió la boca para hablar Draco se adelantó para cerrársela con un beso que, lejos de ser apasionado, fue idóneo para que las burbujas de alcohol revolotearan por su cuerpo hasta tener forma de mariposas en su estómago.

\- Hmmmm, buen vino Granger. Tienes buen gusto- Dijo relamiéndose los labios.

\- ¡Malfoy te voy a…!- Dijo avergonzada por caer en su trampa tan fácilmente.

\- Ya hemos llegado. Dejas las amenazas para después- Sonrió de medio lado invitándola a pasar primero.

Hermione le dedicó otra mirada que prometía venganza y rígida como una flecha atravesó la puerta del restaurante. En seguida se sintió sobrecogida por la cadencia del lugar.

Miles de velas flotaban sobre sus cabezas recordándole a su primera impresión cuando entró en el comedor de Hogwarts en su primer año. Formaban dibujos sobre el techo que le recordó a las constelaciones. Los grandes ventanales dejaban pasar la luz de la calle aunque nadie del exterior podía ver nada que ocurriera en el interior dándole intimidad a las parejas que estaban repartidas en pequeñas mesas redondas con inmaculados manteles blancos.

Caminó por el suelo de madera haciendo ruido con sus tacones y se dejó guiar hacia una de las mesas adornada por un jarrón de cristal con rosas blancas.

Draco apartó la silla para que Hermione la ocupara y se sentó frente a ella. Bajo el mantel, tuvo que volver a bajar su vestido, otra vez.

\- Me gusta este sitio… es...- siguió mirando en todas direcciones encandilada por el calor que despedían las velas sobre ella- abrumador.

\- Si, de eso no me cabe duda- dijo mirándola fijamente a ella- peligrosamente abrumadora.

Hermione dibujó una diminuta sonrisa sintiéndose tremendamente vulnerable ante la mirada gris del slytherin.

\- Ya has conseguido lo que tanto querías, Malfoy- comentó abriendo la carta de vinos- aunque tus tretas para ello hayan sido maquiavélicas.

\- Aún no he conseguido todo lo que quiero, Granger.

\- No voy a acostarme contigo si es lo que pretendes- Repuso ella sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Quién ha hablado de sexo? - sonrió cínicamente- me llevará unas cuantas citas conseguir eso y aún así, te repito, que no es lo que pretendo.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes?- le preguntó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Draco la observó detenidamente y un brillo pícaro destelló en sus ojos cuando la castaña le mantuvo la mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba que esos ojos almendrados lo miraran con la misma curiosidad que le dedicaba él. Demasiadas horas juntos, cafés compartidos, esperando y acechando en las sombras a la bruja que había odiado con toda su alma años atrás y la única que vio en el algo más que un truculento y oscuro pasado.

Deseaba a Hermione Granger. La deseaba cuando salía con esa miserable comadreja que no la valoraba como mujer. La deseaba cuando trataba de ocultarle sus ojos rojos e hinchados tras noches de discusión con el pelirrojo. La deseaba cuando sostenía su cabello rizado en un moño mal hecho con su varita. La deseaba siempre que mordía el labio inferior cuando algo la preocupaba. La deseaba por su cálida sonrisa incluso los lunes por la mañana. La deseaba por su embriagador aroma a frutas y vainilla. La deseaba aún más cuando osaba llevarle la contraria. La deseaba por su fuerza, valentía y por ser insoportablemente mandona. La deseaba y punto.

\- ¿Qué desean pedir para beber?- Preguntó la camarera.

\- Un _Pinot Noir_ y una cubitera de hielo- Pidió Malfoy sin romper la mirada con la chica.

La camarera se alejó sumiéndoles en ese tenso silencio.

\- No pretendo nada, Granger- dijo tras otra breve pausa- Si eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

\- En lo que se refiere a ti, Malfoy, nunca tengo nada claro.

\- En realidad es muy sencillo, todo empieza por la misma pregunta- se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella- ¿Confías en mi?

Hermione tragó saliva porque sentía la respuesta intentado escapar de la punta de su lengua. Lo que él no sabía es que precisamente esa pregunta se la había formulado Ronald un año atrás respecto al ex-motífago. La respuesta había sido un rotundo SI y en su rostro aparecieron los sentimientos que amenazaban por salir a borbotones si no la hubiera frenado la larga lista de candidatas que postulaban un lugar en la cama de Malfoy.

Desgraciadamente eso llevó a la tumba la relación entre ellos y Hermione decidió cerrar su corazón a cal y canto para nunca tener que darle la razón.

\- Confío… en gran parte- dijo finalmente.

\- Me sirve- sonrió de lado aunque no del todo satisfecho- Por el momento al menos.

La camarera trajo su bebida y se alejó dándoles tiempo para pensar que querían cenar. Llenaron sus copas y dieron un largo trago ambos y dejaron sus copas sobre la mesa a la vez, se rieron por ello logrando despejar el ambiente tan crispante entre ellos. Comenzaron a hablar del trabajo, de sus compañeros y de anécdotas del pasado. La química entre ellos no se hizo esperar y el vino fue un gran protagonista entre ellos.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - gritó una voz cercana a ellos, la cual, no se habían percatado de su presencia por estar pendientes el uno del otro- ¡Hermione!, ¿qué diablos haces con Malfoy aquí?.

La pareja se volvió hacia la persona que se atrevía a interrumpirles y fue como si un jarro de agua helada cayera sobre ellos (la segunda vez para Hermione ese día)

\- ¿Ronald?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Hermione irguiéndose sobre la silla tensa- Y baja es tonito de voz que yo salgo con quien me da la gana.

\- ¡Con Malfoy!- espetó con furia dando un manotazo sobre la mesa de ellos haciendo temblar las copas.

\- El mismo que viste y calza, Weasley. - Dijo Draco adoptando una postura relajada e indiferente como si ese sujeto lo aburriera- Veo que eres como la gripe, estás en todas partes.

\- Sabía que había algo entre vosotros… ¡Lo sabía Hermione!, por eso no luchaste por lo nuestro.

En ese instante deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Primero porque los gritos de su ex novio habían alertado a todos los presentes en el restaurante que alzaron sus cabezas en dirección a ellos. Segundo, porque Ron la había cazado en algo que ella llevaba negando mucho tiempo. Y tercero por la penetrante mirada que le dirigió el rubio con una mal disimulada sonrisa de triunfo.

\- No había nada por lo que luchar ya, Ron. Lo nuestro murió hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes- dijo levantándose para hacerle frente- ¡Ya ni si quiera vivíamos juntos y hacía meses que no me ponías un dedo encima!

\- Interesante- Susurró el Draco bebiendo de su copa de vino disfrutando del espectáculo.

Ron le dedicó una mirada llena de ira antes de volver a encarar a su ex novia.

\- ¡Eso fue porque prácticamente te volviste intocable, Hermione!, vivías en el Ministerio, siempre trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche… nunca estabas en casa- Le reprochó llevando sus manos a su nudo de la garganta para aflojarlo- Y ahora que os veo juntos, me pregunto si lo hacías por él.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Ronald!, estoy harta de tus paranoias, de tus celos y tus inseguridades- dijo con un tono acusatorio a la par de cansado.

\- Está claro que mis sospechas eran acertadas- Dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Malfoy que se la devolvió añadiendo una sonrisa de medio lado- ¡Jodido gusano con complejo de serpiente!, ¡tú fuiste la causa de romper mi relación con ella!.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero el ruido de una silla arrastrándose brúscamente y ver a Malfoy cortando la distancia entre ellos, le hizo cerrarla rápidamente. El ex-motífago le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Ron y aunque su complenxión era más delgada, ciertamente, imponía más que el pelirrojo.

\- Ya me estoy cansando de tus acusaciones, Weasley. Me importa muy poco por qué ella rompió contigo, aunque para mí y toda la comunidad mágica sea tan obvio- Siseó con veneno en sus palabras- Ahora es libre y pienso aprovecharlo.

Hermione enrojeció ante sus palabras y se situó en medio de los dos intentando separarlos a un prudencial distancia. Por suerte aún no habían sacado sus varitas.

\- Estoy seguro que merodeabas en las sombras esperando cualquier oportunidad para acercarte a ella… ¡siempre has sido capaz de lo peor y…!- calló por un momento como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido en su cabeza- Un momento, Hermione… ¡creo que estás bajo la maldición Imperio!

La mitad de los allí presentes soltaron una exclamación por la gravedad de la acusación y la otra mitad rompieron en carcajadas por lo absurdo que sonaba el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ron!, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?- Gritó Hermione llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- ¿Pero cómo has aguantado tanto tiempo a este gilipollas? - Le preguntó Malfoy sin alterarse lo más mínimo- ¿Imperio dices?, comadreja, ninguna mujer está obligada a salir conmigo. Ellas hacen cola para conseguirlo.

\- ¡Malfoy, yo no formo parte de tu séquito de admiradoras!, arrogante presuntuoso- Espetó Hermione ofendida.

Draco se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y los ojos resplandecientes como plata líquida. Hizo caso omiso a las maldiciones por su nombre y toda la familia Malfoy que salían a trompicones de la boca de Weasley y deslizó una mano por la estrecha cintura de la castaña para tirar de ella y acercarla a su rostro para sellarle la boca con un beso sórdido y pasional que provocó una ovación en el restaurante. Hermione tuvo que sujetarse a sus hombros cuando las rodillas comenzaron a temblar y amenazaban con dejarla caer al suelo.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a darle acceso a su boca, Malfoy la separó de ella.

\- Granger, tu eres y serás mi única conquista. No tienes que hacer cola por mí porque te espero desde hace mucho tiempo- susurró cerca de ella, aunque consiguió que una nueva ovación estallara en el restaurante- Y con la comadreja fuera de combate, ya nada se interpone en mi camino- Añadió mirando al pelirrojo que enrojecía por momentos- Aunque tampoco habría sido un problema quitártela antes, inútil.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón!- Gritó Ron arrancándole a Hermione de los brazos y levantando el puño para asestarle un buen golpe al rubio, pero éste lo evitó con facilidad gracias a sus espléndidos reflejos- ¡Te voy a partir la cara jodida serpiente!

\- ¡Te la voy a partir yo a ti para arreglártela!- Amenazó Malfoy levantando el puño a la par mientras lo agarraba por las solapas de su traje.

\- ¡Malfoy!, ¡Ron!… ¡Basta ya!- Chilló Hermione intentando separarlos pero fue como mover dos bloques de hormigón. Sacó la varita y los apuntó a ambos.

\- ¡Señores por favor, vayan a discutir sus diferencias fuera en la calle!- Dijo el dueño del restaurante acercándose a ellos asustado.

El espectáculo estaba servido y los demás comensales aplaudían y vitoreaban encantados por ver si terminaban de partirse la boca.

\- ¡Ro-ro…!, ¿qué haces cariño?- Preguntó una voz femenina acercándose a ellos.

Todos se giraron hacia la nueva integrante en ese lío amoroso que estiró de la túnica del pelirrojo para alejarlo del puño amenazante de Malfoy.

\- ¿Sales con Lavender Brown?- Preguntó Hermione perpleja mientras agarraba a Malfoy para separarlo de Ron.

\- Llevamos casi un año juntos- Dijo la chica mirándolos atónita- Pensaba que lo sabias, Mione.

\- No tenía ni idea- miró con reproche a su ex novio- ¿ te atreves a acusarme de con quien salgo cuando tú ya has rehecho tu vida, Ronald?

\- ¡Simplemente no me gusta que salgas con él!

\- ¡Eres un hipócrita, Ron!- sentenció la castaña y tras dar un largo sorbo de su copa de vino, agarró la mano de Malfoy y tiró de él hacia la salida- Vámonos, aquí no tenemos nada que hacer.

\- ¡Eso huye, Hermione! Ya vendrás corriendo cuando ese desgraciado termine de aprovecharse de tí y se busque a una nueva bruja para divertirse- Bramó con rabia.

Esta vez no lo vio venir, a una velocidad vertiginosa, Draco se soltó de la mano de Hermione y le lanzó un puño hacia la mandíbula del pelirrojo hasta hacerlo caer sobre la mesa en la que estaban sentados rompiendo las copas y llevándose el mantel consigo en un intento de agarrarse y no caer al suelo.

\- ¡Ro- ro! - chilló Lavender de la impresión mientras se agachaba a ayudarlo.

\- ¡Jódete, Weasley! - espetó Malfoy mientras se giraba a Hermione que se había llevado las manos a la boca de la impresión y volvió a tomarla de la mano para salir juntos por la puerta- Cargue el vino a la cuenta de ese _caballero, _señor. - Dijo al dueño del local que asintió atónito.

De nuevo en la calle, Hermione se dejó arrastrar por un muy cabreado Malfoy que no se había vuelto a mirarla. Ella corrió a tropezando varias veces por los incómodos adoquines de piedra mientras sus tacones se hundían en las grietas del suelo.

\- Malfoy, espera… ¡que no puedo correr tan deprisa!- exigió casi sin aire.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio se volvió hacia ella con su penetrante mirada gris y sin más miramientos la cargó contra su hombro ante todas las miradas de los que allí pasaban. Hermione enrojeció muerta de vergüenza sintiendo como su vestido volvía a elevarse por encima de sus muslos y como la mano del slytherin apretaba fírmemente su trasero. Se revolvió contra él suplicando que la bajara pero él hizo caso omiso deseando largarse muy lejos de allí mientras intentaba controlar su ira para no volver y mandarle un _Cruciatus _al estúpido Weasley.

Entonces, el sonido de un descosido le hizo detenerse. Sintió como Hermione se tensaba sombre su hombro y Draco miró hacia su trasero para descubrir una larga abertura en el centro de este. Vislumbrando una lencería roja que hizo que se le secara la garganta.

\- ¡MALFOY BÁJAME ENSEGUIDA! - Chilló histérica golpeando su espalda con los puños.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿alguna candidata para tener una cita con Draco Malfoy aunque sea desastrosa?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Mis intenciones son muy claras**

22: 35 de la noche. El cielo de Londres se cubría con una gran nube gris que no auguraba nada bueno ocultando las estrellas y privando a las calles londinenses de su luz. Las farolas brillaron con más intensidad casi comparables a los rubores de cierta bruja en algún punto del Callejón Diagon.

Hermione quería morirse. Es más, quería encontrar un traslador que la enviara al lugar más remoto de Indonesia, construirse una cabaña en la playa entre dos palmeras y enseñar a Crookshanks a cazar peces. Eso quería, una nueva vida lejos del rubio platinado que hacía colosales esfuerzos para no reírse a carcajadas de ella.

Se pegó contra la pared con las manos sobre su trasero y fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada que mantenía una distancia prudente ante la leona humillada.

\- Granger, date la vuelta y le lanzaré el hechizo _reparo- _Dijo con una mueca divertida.

\- ¡No pienso darme la vuelta para darte el gusto de que eches otro vistazo, Malfoy!- Repuso escandalizada- Además no se puede arreglar con magia, es un vestido de Madame Malkin y sus tejidos son mágicos, sólo los puede arreglar ella.

\- Entiendo… - Asintió lentamente Draco dibujando otra sonrisa malvada en su rostro- ¿Qué tan mágicas son esas telas para que no hayan soportado la voluminosidad de tu trasero, Granger?

\- ¡Cierra la boca! Eso que has dicho es ofensivo, hurón.

\- ¿Ofensivo?, digo que tu trasero es voluminoso.

\- Disculpa, lo has detallado como si ningún vestido pudiera aguantarme un culo enorme.

Ese razonamiento pudo con el control metal del slytherin que rompió a reír a carcajadas como hacía años que no lo conseguía nadie. Se dobló, literalmente, ante la mirada furiosa de la bruja arrinconada como un animalillo asustado y apostaría su fortuna a que de haber podido le habría asestado un buen puñetazo en la nariz.

\- Granger, tu trasero es perfecto- Dijo recobrando la compostura mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla- sobretodo cuando llevas esa falda gris que te remarca la figura. Tú no te das cuenta porque vas con la nariz metida en tu apretadísima agenda, pero haces que las cabezas volteen a mirarte cuando te cruzas con ellos. Terminarás rompiendo cuellos.

\- Al único al que se le va a partir el cuello esta noche es a ti del tortazo que te voy a meter si no paras de decir estupideces- Amenazó logrando ensanchar la sonrisa del rubio.

\- Oh Granger… me encantaría ver como lo intentas.

\- Déjate ya de provocaciones y dame tu capa- Exigió la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos aún con su maquiavélica sonrisa- Tiene mucho valor para mí y no se la presto a cualquiera.

\- ¡Malfoy!, ¿de verdad quieres que vaya andando con mi trasero al aire?

\- No, la verdad es que no, demasiados babosos a tu alrededor y no tengo pensando partirle la boca a nadie más esta noche.

\- ¡Pues ofréceme tu capa de una vez!

\- ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

\- ¿Te parece poco la humillación de verme así?, apuesto a que me lo recordarás siempre que me veas de ahora en adelante.

\- No es suficiente, Granger. Quiero algo más- Dijo acercándose a ella como un depredador acechando a su víctima- Para empezar, me llamarás por mi nombre siempre que estemos solos.

Hermione echó la cabeza atrás hasta apoyarla contra la pared. El masculino y sugerente aroma de Malfoy le nublaba los sentidos y con la oscuridad en ese estrecho callejón, sus orbes plateadas parecían brillar en la oscuridad cual lobo antes de saltar sobre su presa.

\- Draco… ¿serías tan amable de prestarme tu capa?- Preguntó apretando los dientes e inflando las aletas de la nariz.

\- Echo de menos un _por favor _en tu súplica, Hermione.

Hermione maldijo no poder lanzarle un maleficio para el que suplicara por su vida fuera él. Pero tenía la varita guardada en su bolsito de cuentas que, casualmente, sujetaba Malfoy en su mano izquierda cuando la había cargado contra su hombro.

Odiaba con toda su alma que Draco la manipulara a su antojo. No controlar la situación era casi una tortura para ella porque acabas quedándote a merced de los demás y hace años que no se permite tal cosa. Pocas veces había cedido ese terreno a Ron y era difícil pillarla con la guardia baja sin que ella no fuera cinco pasos por delante de los demás.

Es más, desde su ruptura, Hermione juraría que había sido el año más tranquilo que había pasado en mucho tiempo. Ya no existían las discusiones por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, por sus incontrolables celos o por acallar la voz que le susurraba en la cabeza constantemente que no quería a Ronald como una mujer enamorada.

Y ahí estaba el arrogante de Malfoy, desbaratando su mundo en mil pedazos…. Aunque eso no la disgustaba por completo.

La leona que tenía dentro rugió con fuerza y una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando el slytherin terminó de cortar la distancia con ella con su pérfida sonrisa de serpiente.

La única forma de doblegar a una serpiente es dejarle creer que puede morderte primero.

Sin darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra más, le tomó por la nuca con ambas manos hasta atraerlo por completo a su menudo cuerpo y le besó con fiereza, casi como quien da un mordisco para atrapar su viperina lengua que se enrolló en seguida con la suya en una danza placentera y tortuosa consiguiendo robarle un gemido gutural al rubio que, perdiendo el control, la apresó por la cintura y la pegó sin delicadeza contra la pared hambriento de ella. Hermione gimió sin poder contenerse cuando una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarla por su cadera jugando con la parte baja de su vestido. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pegarse más a él así que alzó una de sus piernas que Draco agarró por el muslo intensificando más el roce de sus cuerpos.

Hermione abrió los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para recobrar el buen juicio, agarrar su capa y arrebatársela para desaparecer con ella. Malfoy casi choca contra la pared frente a él y se volvió violentamente buscando a la bruja que se atrevía a dejarlo plantado de esa manera… ¡y de qué manera!

\- Gracias, _querido_ Draco- Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara pues estaba a unos metros más adelante bajo la luz de una farola y camuflada por la gente que por allí paseaba.

Él se acercó a grandes zancadas echo un basilisco y con una zona del cuerpo, en concreto, exigiendo venganza. Vio como llevaba su capa, excesivamente grande, pero debía reconocer que el verde la favorecía.

\- Jodida Granger, ajustaremos cuentas más tarde de eso puedes estar segura- Amenazó con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Pensaba que íbamos a tutearnos, Draco- Repuso con una sonrisa dulce claramente fingida.

\- Mi _querida_ Hermione, espero que tengas un caramelito de miel en tu bolsito- Dijo devolviéndoselo- porque mañana vas a estar sin voz por lo que te voy a hacer gritar esta noche.

\- ¡MALFOY!- Gritó dándole un golpe en el hombro completamente ruborizada.

Con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo, tiró de ella para perderse entre el gentío buscando un nuevo lugar donde comer. Pero tras un rato andando los ánimos comenzaron a resquebrajarse.

\- Draco, en serio, me muero de hambre y sólo llevo cuatro copas de vino en el cuerpo. Vayamos a cenar donde sea.

\- A esta hora, los restaurantes estarán a punto de cerrar- Suspiró consternado mientras volvía a entrelazar los dedos con los de ella- Jodido Weasley, si tan sólo no hubiera aparecido…

Hermione dejó de escuchar la retahíla de maldiciones que comenzó a lanzar por esa boca porque su mirada se centró en sus manos entrelazadas. La segunda vez de esa noche, como si se tratara de una pareja formal con la que estás acostumbrada a esa cercanía tan sencilla y a la vez única que sientes con alguien a quien quieres. Su mano se veía tan pequeña en comparación, parecía envolverla completamente y un sentimiento de protección nació en su pecho cual llama al prenderse antes del incendio.

Lo miró de reojo mientras él seguía hablando sin parar con el ceño fruncido despotricando de su ex. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto Draco sospecharía que todo lo que dijo Ron sobre sus celos hacia él podían ser verdad. También se preguntó si golpearía a todos los hombres de sus ex amantes que osaran pensar que cualquiera de ellas era únicamente un pasatiempo sexual.

¿Qué era ella para él?

Después de media hora y tras tres restaurantes más que cerraron su puertas ante sus narices, Hermione se negó a dar un paso más.

\- He llegado a mi límite de dolor en los pies con estos tacones, Draco. Si no descanso un rato me retiro de este campo de minas.

\- ¿Campo de minas?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Es una expresión para decir que esta cita está siendo un completo desastre y que va de mal en peor- Bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco- Así que, haremos las cosas a mi manera.

\- Te creía más atrevida para rendirte tan fácilmente. ¿Ya quieres volver a casa?.

\- Yo no he dicho que vaya a rendirme- Dijo esbozando una pícara sonrisa- pero después de donde te voy a llevar… quizás seas tú el que salgas corriendo.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar, Hermione los desapareció del Callejón Diagon y los trasladó al interior de una calle oscura para que los muggles no los pudieran ver aparecer de la nada. Sin soltar su mano, recorrió el estrecho callejón con un silencioso Malfoy que miraba a todos lados haciendo esfuerzos por reconocer en lugar en el que estaban pero no fue hasta que salieron a una enorme Avenida donde la mezcla de luces de letreros luminosos junto con la música de decenas de pubs y bares frecuentado con las miles y miles de personas vestidas de forma extraña que por ahí paseaban… que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el mundo mágico.

\- ¡Me has traído al mundo muggle!- Gritó soltándose de su mano furioso.

\- Sigue siendo Londres, Draco, no hace falta que te alteres- Añadió cruzándose de brazos ofendida- Es mi mundo también y si sales conmigo en una cita es una variante que debes aceptar.

\- Me niego a permanecer aquí un jodido segundo más- Dijo tratando de evitar a las personas que se chocaban contra él- ¡Mira por donde vas, imbécil!

La señora que bien podía tener ochenta años le miró con desaprobación por encima de sus gafas de luna y siguió andando lentamente con su bastón murmurando cosas terribles sobre lo que opinaba de la juventud de hoy en día.

\- ¡Malfoy, es una anciana!- Le regañó enfadada- Pensaba que ya tenías superado tus estúpidos prejuicios.

Draco la miró con sus fríos ojos inquisidores dispuesto a decirle por donde podía meterse sus sermones pero la sombra de la decepción apareció en sus ojos castaños y supo que no podía perder esa guerra.

\- No tengo nada en contra de ellos. Sabes que pienso que eres una mujer digna de llamarse… bruja- Dijo recalcando el doble sentido de la palabra- Pero no he dicho que esté dispuesto a conocer este mundo- Hermione alzó una ceja irónica- ¡Al menos no hoy, Hermione!

\- Escúchame serpiente narcisista- Le apuntó con el dedo a su rostro impasible- Has inundado mi despacho, casi muero ahogada, me has perseguido y acosado semanas, he estado esperando casi una hora a que aparecieras… ¡no he terminado, Malfoy, cierra la boca!- Se adelantó a decir cuando él abrió la boca para defenderse- He visto a Ron con Lavender y, aunque lo tenga más que superado, siempre escuece presenciar a tu ex con otra persona…. ¡Además, voy ligeramente borracha!.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello exasperado y respiró profúndamente por la nariz para soltarlo lentamente por la boca.

_Bruja exasperante y manipuladora._

\- Está bien, cenemos algo y acabemos con esta tortura- Cedió ante la sonriente mirada de la chica- ¿Dónde se puede comer algo a esta hora?

\- ¿Sabes lo que es un Mc Donalds?- Preguntó intentando contener la risa-

\- Obviamente no- Negó con una mueca de frustración.

Hermione le agarró del brazo y cruzaron la carretera ante la mirada atónita de las personas al ver a un chico tan alto con el pelo rubio, casi platinado y con cara de pocos amigos al lado de una mujer que portaba una capa verde. Draco les miró desafiante y por poco no les gruñó de haber sido por la gryffindor que lo llevó casi a rastras a un restaurante con el gran letrero luminoso de "Mc Donalds" formando una M enorme y amarilla.

Entraron en el local y tuvo que reconocer que olía de maravilla. Mesas de colores por doquier, decenas de personas haciendo cola para Salazar sabe que, menús de comida por las paredes, demasiada luz fluorescente, demasiados grupos de adolescentes muggles vestidos con unas pintas terribles… ¡Ese sitio carecía de estilo y elegancia!, ¿dónde diablos lo había llevado esa cruel bruja?

\- Mientras hacemos cola, Draco- Dijo su nombre con énfasis- debes elegir uno de los menús que ves encima del mostrador.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy viendo- Hizo otra mueca de fastidio- ¿qué mierdas son esas cosas?

\- Son hamburguesas; carne con queso, lechuga, tomate, mahonesa, Ketchup y puedes añadirle extra de bacon.

\- ¿Qué es Ketchup?- Preguntó pensando que era la palabra más ridícula del mundo.

\- Salsa de tomate dulce.

\- Que jodido asco.

\- Pruébalo antes de opinar y deja ya de ser tan fatalista, me apuesto mi varita a que te gustará cualquier cosa que pidas aquí.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro...- Susurró frotándose el puente de la nariz contrariado- Elige por mi, depositaré mi salud en tus manos.

\- ¡Oh, gracias por la confianza!- Respondió sarcástica.

Tras unos minutos de sepulcral y silenciosa espera, llegaron al mostrador y la chica se acercó a pedirles la comanda no sin antes echar un vistazo a Malfoy prácticamente fascinada por sus ojos plateados. Este ni se inmutó, sólo tenía ojos en el ridículo uniforme que llevaba la muchacha y por qué mierdas llevaba un sombrero en un lugar cerrado.

\- Deseo pedir un Big Mac con patatas _Super Size_ para compartir y un Mc Pollo con dos refrescos por favor.

\- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó la muchacha.

\- Si, también quiero un McFlurry oreo con chocolate, grande, por favor.

\- ¿Para comer aquí o para llevar?

\- Para llevar- Respondió Malfoy por ella pues no pensaba permanecer un instante más ahí.

\- Son 18. 55 libras, por favor.

Draco hizo el amago de pagar pero no llevaba dinero muggle, Hermione entregó un billete y recibió su cambio.

\- Se supone que yo debía invitarte a tí a cenar- Dijo Draco aún más molesto.

\- No seas machista, Draco. Yo pago la cena, tu las copas de después.

\- Hecho- Sonrió por primera vez ante la iniciativa de ella de prolongar la cita.

Esperaron unos minutos y recogieron una bolsa enorme de papel para luego salir del local.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿a dónde quiere la señorita ir ahora?

\- Estaba pensando en cometer una locura más- Dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa- Ven, tenemos que aparecernos, vayamos a ese callejón.

\- Empiezo a pensar que te gusta llevarme a lugares oscuros, leona.

\- Que más quisieras, serpiente.

Una vez camuflados por la oscuridad, Hermione tomó su mano y desaparecieron.

Una brisa fresca pero no desagradable golpeó sus rostros. Draco se acercó a la cornisa de una estrecha ventana de piedra y vio, tuvo que reconocer, maravillado la impresionante vista ante ellos. Londres a sus pies, llena de luces y con música muy lejos de ellos. El Támesis era un espejo de la ciudad y los colores rojo, verde y azul brillaban en sus aguas gracias a la gran noria que giraba en su orilla. Los edificios eran pequeños desde esa altura y no había rastro de muggles que pudieran molestarlos.

Escuchó el sonido de un gran reloj bajo sus pies y miró sorprendido a Hermione que tenía medio cuerpo asomado por la ventana con el rostro iluminado de felicidad.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

\- En el tejado del Big Ben. Desde que soy bruja siempre he querido aparecerme aquí y ver Londres a mis pies, pero nunca me había atrevido hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?- Quiso saber curioso.

\- No lo sé… simplemente se me ha ocurrido ahora. Debe ser por el vino.

\- ¿Vas a echarle toda la culpa al alcohol esta noche?, ¿también que hace un rato me besaste desesperada?.

\- No te besé desesperada- Repuso ruborizándose- Fue una estrategia para robarte la capa.

\- Ah claro… casi me olvido que llevas el culo al aire- dibujó una perversa sonrisa- Bonita lencería, por cierto, muy gryffindor.

\- Cómete tu Bic Mac y borra ese recuerdo de tu mente- Amenazó dándole su hamburguesa con agresividad.

\- Me pides imposibles, Hermione- Le provocó con descaro- sobretodo cuando se me ha pasado por la cabeza las mil maneras de librarte de ella.

\- Pues a mi se me están pasando otras mil maneras de acabar contigo y hacer que parezca un accidente- Respondió mirándolo de reojo mientras daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa- Hmmm… está deliciosa.

Draco mordió la suya aplazando la conversación para más tarde y ante la expectante mirada de la bruja esperando un veredicto, acabó relamiéndose los labios con gran gusto. Hermione sonrió satisfecha y, sin darse cuenta, alzó su mano para limpiarle de la comisura de la boca un poco de ketchup con la punta de su dedo en un puro gesto de confianza y cariño. Malfoy la agarró, para sorpresa de ella, e introdujo su dedo en la boca, lamiéndolo y mordiendo ligeramente la yema de este mientras clavaba su mirada plateada sobre ella.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Hermione sentía que su corazón podría explotar en su pecho y se asustó como hacía mucho que no sentía un pánico tan desorbitado ya que se sentía incapaz de controlar los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel por Malfoy y que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándolos en algún rincón oscuro de su corazón.

\- Aún no te he preguntado si es verdad lo que dijo Weasley- Dijo Draco inesperadamente- ¿Rompisteis vuestra relación porque sientes algo por mi, Hermione?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Yo no sé vosotras chicas, pero a mi me ha dado hambre escribiendo este capítulo.

Aún queda mucha noche por delante para más locuras y disparates, ¿se os ocurre alguna?, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasaros en una cita?, si me gustan mucho las añadiré a los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a: **Andrea, mnj2327, Irina Asakura, Kika Lestranje, loremmac, mariajose1395 **y** sonrais77. **

MIL GRACIAS porque me inspiráis mucho con vuestros ánimos y vuestras opiniones.

Un gran abrazo.

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Mis queridas Dramionas, cuando comience la canción buscad: **Causa y Efecto de Paulina Rubio**

No dejéis de leer mi otro fic:** El Secreto de las Morgan** que actualizo cada semana.

¡Mil gracias!

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Causa y efecto**

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder ante la intensa mirada gris del slytherin. Ella no era una chica que consiguiera dejarse llevar por las emociones sino por sus razones. De hecho, años de razones distribuidos en su archivo mental le indicaban que él no era más que una mala elección.

Un ex mortífago reinsertado en la sociedad con un comportamiento intachable, pero seguía siendo Malfoy. También es un playboy, un conquistador de corazones, un casanova con una reputación terrible en el mundo de las citas románticas, pero claro… está soltero y puede hacer lo que quiera.

\- Escucho todas las posibles respuestas que estás buscando en tu cerebro, sabelotodo- Dijo Draco sentándose sobre el alfeizar de la ventana mientras arrugaba la bolsa de papel que contenía su comida y la hacía desaparecer con un movimiento de varita- Hay respuestas muy sencillas, Hermione.

\- No estoy segura que decirte porque ni yo misma lo sé- Respondió dando un sorbo de su refresco- Ron siempre ha sido celoso, incluso sintió celos de Harry una vez. Él nunca ha sido una persona que piense antes de actuar, sino al revés- continuó- Saber que tu trabajabas conmigo le hacía sentir inseguro.

\- ¿Por qué?, estuvisteis años siendo pareja.

\- Por tu fama de ligón empedernido y por tus…- dudó en continuar- … tus antecedentes penales.

Draco suspiró lentamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo rompiendo el contacto visual con ella. Miró por la ventana como la noria giraba alternando con un juego de luces sin parar.

\- Mis razones del pasado no pienso volver a excusarlas. Mi odio irracional hacia ti es un sentimiento que me inculcaron desde que era un crío y no pensaba que existía la otra cara de la moneda- Dijo aún sin mirarla- Mi familia ha pagado con creces su error, _mi_ error… y no pienso permitir que nadie vuelva a echármelo en cara.

\- Lo sé, Draco… por eso Ronald sentía tantos celos de ti, porque él sabía que yo te miraba de otra forma- Se acercó hacia él y apoyó con suavidad su mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué forma es esa?- Preguntó volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Pues con la que te estoy mirando ahora- sonrió ladeando su cabeza- Has cambiado mucho aunque sigues siendo condenadamente insoportable y tramposo a veces.

Draco lanzó una risotada y se incorporó de su asiento dando un paso que podía parecer amenazante hacia la bruja.

\- Insoportable y tramposo no es como me suelen llamar mis citas.

\- Te recuerdo que estoy aquí bajo coacción, serpiente descarada- Bufó cruzándose de brazos- Y lo apelativos cariñosos que te dediquen tus citas me traen sin cuidado.

\- ¿Estás celosa?- Preguntó alzando una ceja arrogante.

\- No, simplemente no me gustaría que me tomaras por la siguiente en tu lista de conquistas. Yo me he labrado una reputación, Draco y me ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estoy por venir de una familia muggle. No quisiera que pensaran que me aprovecho de ti solo para escalar en nivel social.

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo deseo eso de ti?, ¿salir contigo para demostrar a la comunidad mágica que he pasado por encima de los valores infranqueables de los sangre pura?- Preguntó dando un paso hacia ella.

\- No creo que seas tan retorcido- Respondió tras una breve pausa.

\- Ni yo creo que seas una _caza sangre puras._

La atrapó entre sus brazos con una exhalación y besó sus labios con una calidad impropia de su fría piel. Ella cerró los ojos incapaz de resistirse al slytherin un segundo más porque también lo deseaba. No podía seguir engañándose más tiempo a pesar de que sus cinco sentidos saltaban en alarmas que debía terminar con aquello de inmediato. Pero su sexto sentido de bruja ganó la batalla cuando abrió la boca dejando que la invasión de su lengua viperina la explorara. Su olor a menta la aturdía por completo penetrando en sus pulmones como si ya formara parte de ella, sentir sus frías manos recorriendo sus caderas pegándola más a él y como estas se alzaron sobre su trasero hasta elevarla del suelo en un abrazo tórrido y asfixiante sin tregua por parte de Malfoy. Volvió a sentir frío en su espalda cuando chocó contra la pared con él entre sus piernas que se cerraron en torno a su cintura.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando Draco mordió su labio inferior y Hermione lo agarró por la nuca apresándolo con fuerza contra ella logrando que dejara escapar un sonido gutural para encenderla como un incendio por el dominio de su pasión con el slytherin.

Podía sentir la fuerza animal que desprendía ese cuerpo endurecido que se presionaba contra su sexo y ella, por puro instinto, movió sus caderas en un vaivén que hizo que el rubio soltara otro gruñido contra su boca.

\- Hermione, si sigues haciendo eso me parece que no vamos a llegar a mi casa- Susurró con la voz ronca entre beso y beso.

\- Ya te he dicho que no vas a conseguir un final feliz en esta cita- respondió sonriendo contra sus labios sólo para provocarlo.

\- Resistirte sólo te hace más tentadora- dijo pasando el pulgar por sus labios hinchados- Y yo he nacido para el pecado.

\- Entonces yo he nacido para hacerte la vida imposible- rió coqueta atrapando su labio inferior con los suyos.

Draco volvió a alzarla por las caderas sonriendo perversamente. Le gustaba ese juego de tira y afloja con Granger y que no le pusiera las cosas tan sencillas. Normalmente sus citas se rendían ante la primera insinuación que les dedicara, una costumbre de la que estaba más que aburrido, por eso esperó pacientemente a que la mediática relación con la estúpida comadreja llegara a pique para seducirla pues sólo tenía claro con absoluta certeza una cosa; si no era con ella, no sería con ninguna otra.

De repente y sin pronóstico alguno llegó el agua. La lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad sin piedad y el viento a esa altura la empujó dentro de las ventanas del Big Ben mojándolos en cuestión de segundos ahogando el fuego que había en su interior.

Hermione no pudo contener la risa al ver a Malfoy empapado hasta los huesos junto con su carísimo traje. Draco sonrió de medio lado al verla con los rizos desechos y los labios enrojecidos.

La lluvia era torrencial y caía con tanta fuerza por el hueco de la ventana que apenas se escuchaban sus risas.

Era el colmo de la noche, faltaba que les partiera un rayo.

Hermione volvió a tocar el suelo sobre sus tacones pero sin separase de él, le envolvió la mano y se desaparecieron.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firme estaban en la parte de atrás de algún local cuya música se escuchaba en su interior con fuerza seguido del aplauso de las personas de dentro. Corrieron de la mano entrando por la puerta trasera donde no había ningún portero que les impidiera el paso.

Draco tuvo que entornar los ojos por la oscuridad presente y por la cantidad de colores que dañaban sus ojos al no estar acostumbrado a la luz de neón. Una bola de espejos reflejaba esas luces en varias direcciones produciendo ese complejo efecto visual.

Decenas de mesas ocupadas por muggles se abrían ante ellos y en uno de los laterales una larga barra donde se agolpaban como abejas en un panal para pedir alguna copa. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el escenario al fondo del establecimiento donde un tipo cantaba la canción mas desastrosa del mundo y sin ninguna vergüenza al parecer mientras era animado por el público que vitoreaba encantado el espectáculo.

\- Por Salazar, ¿dónde me has traído ahora?- Preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Es el primer lugar que se me ha ocurrido- Respondió casi tan perpleja como él- Cuando era una adolescente venía aquí con mis amigos pero era una cafetería normal, no un karaoke.

\- No pensarás en serio en quedarnos aquí, Granger- Amenazó llamándola por su apellido claramente molesto.

\- Está lloviendo a cántaros y no podemos usar la magia para crear un escudo impermeable ante los muggles- Dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo conducía a una de las mesas del centro del local que casualmente estaba disponible- Esperemos a que deje de llover y nos marchamos. Quizás hasta te guste.

\- Estás tentando mucho a la suerte esta noche, bruja- Se sentó sobre la silla pensando que todos sus antepasados estaría removiéndose en sus tumbas por semejante despropósito.

\- Vamos, un karaoke siempre es divertido- Sonrió cuando una mujer comenzó a cantar una canción agarrando el micrófono con indescriptible pasión y cantar una canción de _Queen_\- Esto no se hace en el mundo mágico, Malfoy… deberías dejarte llevar.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos consternado. No conocía esa música y no entendía por qué el público la disfrutaba como si la vida les fuera en ello, incluso Hermione cantaba más para sí misma que para los demás y aplaudía con las mejillas enrojecidas como causa del calor y la emoción. Sus rizos caían húmedos sobre la espalda y eso le recordó lo cerca que había estado de poseerla si el cielo no se lo hubiera impedido.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y con un movimiento de varita los secó a ambos.

\- ¡Draco, deberías ser más discreto!- gritó aunque su voz quedaba camuflada por los altavoces del lugar- podría habernos visto alguien.

\- No quiero ser el responsable de que pillemos una pulmonía. Además, todo el mundo mira a la tarada esa que reproduce gritos.

\- Sólo esta cantando y a mi me encanta esta canción. Se necesita valor para salir al escenario y hacer lo que ella hace. Ni tú te atreverías.

Una pícara sonrisa y el brillo peligroso de sus ojos consiguieron intimidarla cuando el rubio se levantó como quien no trama nada bueno.

\- Voy a por una copa, _valiente_ gryffindor. ¿Qué quieres tú?.

\- Ginebra con tónica, por favor. Pero que no esté muy cargada la copa… aún siento los estragos del vino.

Esa aclaración solo hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de Malfoy que se dirigió a la barra con las manos metidas en su pantalón de traje.

Hermione se pasó la mano por los rizos y se ahuecó el pelo deslizando su mano por la mejilla hasta acariciar sus propios labios, los relamió y descubrió que aún tenía grabados el aroma de Malfoy en ellos. Por un breve instante se imaginó una vida entera siendo besada por ese hombre y se preguntó si esos pensamientos los compartiría él también.

Al menos tenía que reconocer que, aunque a regañadientes, el slytherin había hecho grandes esfuerzos por continuar esa cita. Podría haber desaparecido y vuelto a su mágica realidad de vida y volver a ser compañeros de trabajo rodeados de informes del Ministerio.

Claro que… ella también podría haber desaparecido para envolverse en su pijama de franela bajo la protección de una manta, una taza de chocolate caliente y con Crookshanks a su lado.

El sonido de una copa depositándose en la mesa de cristal frente a ella la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Draco se sentó a su lado a pocos centímetros aunque sin tocarse y observó de reojo como bebía de su copa de whisky con tres hielos.

\- Gracias por la copa.

\- Tú la cena, yo las copas. Ese es nuestro trato.

\- ¿Cómo has pagado por cierto?- Preguntó de repente cayendo en la cuenta de que no llevaba dinero muggle.

\- No hay nada que un buen hechizo _confundus_ no consiga hacer.

\- ¡Las has robado!- Exclamó con la boca abierta.

\- No, las he cargado a mi número de cuenta.

\- Pero tú no tienes cuenta muggle, es imposible que te las carguen si tu cuenta es mágica.

\- De ahí el hechizo _confundus_, Hermione.

\- Osea que los has engañado- Reprochó contrariada abriendo las aletas de la nariz.

\- Deja ya de preocuparte, estamos haciendo las cosas a _tu_ manera, querida mía- Dijo dando otro trago a su copa.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que seas tan mentiroso, Malfoy!

\- Mañana por la mañana, el dinero de nuestras bebidas, que por cierto van a ser muchas para que emboten los sentidos y consiga perder la conciencia mientras estemos aquí, aparecerá mágicamente en su caja registradora.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Ya te dije antes, que nunca te he mentido y nunca lo haré. Soy claro como el agua.

\- Si, como un _Gin Tonic_\- Respondió sarcástica bebiendo del suyo.

Draco sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de su silla ardiendo en deseos de disfrutar del verdadero espectáculo. Hermione empezó a incomodarse por el cambio de humor del rubio y por qué parecía irremediablemente satisfecho con el rostro culpable de quien no trama nada bueno.

Minutos después y tras dos tragos mas de su copa, sus peores temores fueron confirmados.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros esperamos que estén disfrutando del mejor karaoke de la ciudad!- Gritó una voz desde los altavoces recibiendo el clamor del público- Nuestra siguiente cantante es una joven que por las explicaciones que nos ha dado su novio es una maravillosa artista. ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Hermione Granger!

Un foco de luz blanca se clavó sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban y Hermione casi se cree desfallecer cuando todas las miradas se giraron a mirarla mientras aplaudían y silbaban frenéticos por verla cantar.

Hermione se giró con la mirada asesina hacia Draco que le devolvió la mirada de una cruel serpiente sonriendo de medio lado y alzando su copa hacia ella animándola a salir.

\- ¿¡Novio!?….¿¡Artista!?- Gritó agarrándose a los bordes de la silla marcando sus nudillos de blanco- ¡La madre que te parió, te voy a matar!

\- Tú eres la valiente leona y mi pareja por esta noche, no me ha quedado más remedio que reclamarte como mía cuando todos estos muggles vean de refilón lo que escondes tras mi capa.

\- Me la vas a pagar con creces, Malfoy.

No tenía escapatoria, el público la reclamaba y no pensaba dar la satisfacción al slytherin de ver como se acobardaba ante todos ellos. Con las rodillas temblorosas se puso de pie ante la penetrante mirada gris de Draco que no podía ocultar su amplia sonrisa de triunfo cuando la vio vaciar de un trago su Gin Tonic y caminar entre las mesas mientras hacia ulular su capa. La vio subir los escalones hacia el escenario con el mentón alto y erguida como una flecha.

Vio como se tomaba su tiempo seleccionando su canción y como volvió a posicionarse frente al micrófono con las manos temblorosas. El público se calló inmediatamente aunque si que sonaron algunos silbidos insinuantes ante la castaña que los correspondió con una indecente sonrisa.

\- Tienes pelotas, Granger- Murmuró moviendo su copa entre sus dedos.

Desde el escenario, la luz de los focos era tan fuerte que apenas podía ver al público pero se concentró en el rubio platinado en el centro de la pista que la miraba expectante sin apartar su mueca de superioridad.

La música comenzó a sonar con una melodía tranquila y dulce. Pensaba dedicarle la canción al hurón oxigenado y se armó de valor para comenzar a cantar.

_Quieres gobernar mi corazón_  
_Mi silencio y mi respiración._  
_Piensas que ni en sueños lograré vivir sin ti_  
_Te lo aviso no funciona así._

Draco sonrió de nuevo al dilucidar que esa canción iba claramente para él.

El ritmo de la canción cambió y vio como Hermione agarraba el micrófono llevándoselo consigo sin el soporte metálico que tuvo la osadía de mandar detrás de ella. Cosa que hizo al público aplaudir y alzar sus brazos a compás de la canción.

_Mientes y te crees tan especial_  
_Sueñas que me vuelves de cristal_  
_Corre más deprisa a kilómetros de aquí_  
_Hoy decir adiós me toca a mí._

Hermione se paseó por el escenario animada por los aplausos moviendo las caderas al son de la música su brazo izquierdo animando a la gente a levantarse y bailar con ella. La siguiente estrofa miró directamente a Draco con la mirada burlona y con el descaro de guiñarle un ojo.

_Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto_  
_Por la de ley de causa y efecto_  
_Hoy pagas por cada error._  
_Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría_  
_Como una ilusión que te espía_  
_Y te enreda por diversión._

_Cambia de estrategia por favor_  
_Que no me llevo bien con el dolor_  
_Creo en la energía que se mueve en espiral_  
_Y vivir en guerra me hace mal._

De repente se deshizo de la la enorme capa verde que arrojó al suelo y Draco casi se cae de la silla con la mandíbula desencajada. Su vestido negro le quedaba perfectamente entallado desde su busto a las caderas, sus rizos se extendían por uno de sus hombros cuando ella comenzó a saltar.

¡Por Merlín, sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera dar la espalda al público o tendría que lanzar un _obliviate_ a todos los presentes!

\- Con lo mojigata que parecía y mira la gatita- Dijo Draco anonadado pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto_  
_Por la ley de causa y efecto_  
_Hoy pagas por cada error._  
_Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría_  
_Como una ilusión que te espía_  
_Y te enreda por diversión._

\- Sé que soy perfecto, Granger, y ya veremos quien enreda a quien- rió entre dientes mientras apuraba de un sorbo su copa pues notaba la garganta demasiado seca con el ir y venir de esas piernas torneadas y el vaivén de sus caderas que no hace mucho se cerraban en torno a él.

_En este duelo de piel contra piel_  
_Giró la suerte y te toca perder_  
_Que aunque te creías perfecto_  
_Por la ley de causa y efecto_  
_Hoy pagas por cada error._

_Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría_  
_Como una ilusión que te espía_  
_Y te enreda por diversión._

Hermione sentía calor, bien por todo el alcohol consumido, bien por la adrenalina que sentía o bien por los ojos plateados que brillaban en esa oscuridad. Se sentía poderosa, una diosa capaz de cualquier cosa que acababa de hacerle _jaque mate _a la serpiente que la observaba por su audacia. Había dominado la situación, se había divertido y encima había perdido su miedo escénico.

_Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto_  
_Por la de ley de causa y efecto_  
_Hoy pagas, hoy pagas_  
_Por cada error._

Con el fulgor de los aplausos, Hermione hizo una reverencia con los brazos estirados e incluso se atrevió a lanzar un beso al aire a su público. Pero sus sueños de sentirse como una estrella del _Pop_ se esfumaron cuando, tras colocarse la capa bajo sus hombros, sus zapatos se enredaron con los cables del micrófono y se precipitó de boca contra el suelo.

Dando por finalizado el show con la caída más ridícula en la historia de los karaokes.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Siempre que escribo esta historia me paro a pensar qué es lo peor que me podría ocurrir a mí. Sinceramente, esta es una de esas cosas.

**Quiero agradecer a: **

**Ms. María Salzar:** Me ha dado mucho gusto volver a leerte y me ha hecho muy feliz que te guste mucho la historia. Espero haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas con este nuevo capítulo. ¡Un gran y cariñoso abrazo!

**Kika Lestrange**: Habrá muchos momentos hot y muchos momentos de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y pensar " tierra trágame". Me gusta salirme un poco del drama típico que hay en muchos dramiones y ver la otra realidad divertida de una primera cita. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews y un gran y cariñoso abrazo!

Sonrais77**:** Ya ha aparecido un ex novio... ¿aparecerá otro?. Mil gracias por tus reviews y espero que hayas disfrutado mucho, por lo menos reirte un ratito. ¡Un cariñoso y enorme abrazo!

**NayraLucero**: Ciertamente también me dio mucha hambre imaginarme la escena. Espero que esta vez te hayas muerto de verguenza ajena con una enorme sonrisa. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. ¡Un cariñoso y enorme abrazo!

**EffyOStonem**: Estamos acostumbrados al drama típico de los dramiones y a la oscuridad de Draco. Pero me gusta recordar a nuestro hurón favorito como en las primeras películas; molesto, caprichoso y que consigue siempre lo que quiere con un toque más sensual propio de la edad. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y mil gracias por tu comentario. ¡Un enorme y cariñoso abrazo!

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

No dejéis de leer mi otra historia **El secreto de las Morgan** que actualizo cada semana.

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Karma**

23:45, las luces rojas y azules de la ambulancia iluminaban la acera donde varias personas se agrupaban en torno a ella.

\- Mantenga presionado el pañuelo sobre la nariz y no levante la cabeza- explicó el paramédico mirando la coronilla de la castaña- ¿Tiene mucho dolor?

\- Humillación es el término más adecuado, señor. - respondió mirando sus pies maldiciéndolos por novena vez en esos quince minutos- Soy un poco torpe a veces.

\- Ocurre más veces de las que piensa, no se preocupe. Voy a buscar un antiinflamatorio para la hinchazón, no se mueva.

Sentada sobre la parte trasera de una ambulancia con una manta térmica para el frío y con las piernas asomando al exterior, Hermione sólo deseaba que un relámpago la rematase.

Unos zapatos negros perfectamente inmaculados se colaron en su ángulo de visión y alzó la cabeza unos centímetros sin dejar de presionar el pañuelo empapado en sangre de su nariz.

\- Por fin se ha ido- dijo Malfoy con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos y una muy mal disimulada sonrisa en su rostro- Los métodos muggles son tan prehistóricos… Menos mal que estoy yo aquí.

\- Es por tu culpa que he tenido este accidente. Si no me hubieras obligado a salir no me habría caído.

\- ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que tengas dos pies izquierdos?.

\- De no ser por ti ahora estaría tan tranquila disfrutando del espectáculo pero tú me pusiste en un compromiso.

\- Y has sido todo un espectáculo, Hermione- le alzó la barbilla con cuidado- Creo que jamás olvidaré tu voz de sirena, ese baile sensual de tus caderas y como tu público te admiraba hasta que te has estrellado contra el suelo.

El rubio no pudo aguantar más la risa y rompió en carcajadas por segunda vez esa noche. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y suplicó que ese rayo que anhelaba lo rematara a él para que tuviera una muerte lenta y agonizante.

\- El karma te lo hará hará pagar caro y espero estar en primera fila para disfrutarlo, Malfoy.

\- No dramatices, Hermione, no hay nada que la magia no pueda solucionar- sacó su varita y apuntó a su rostro aprovechando que nadie los miraba- _¡Episkeyo!_

El chasquido de un hueso volviendo a su lugar hizo que la bruja se quejara de dolor y volvió a mirarlo con reproche. Se apartó el pañuelo y se palpó con cuidado su nariz que había vuelto a su sitio.

\- Ahora sólo pareces un vampiro que acaba de cenar, _¡Fregotego!_\- rió entre dientes Draco observando como la sangre seca que le llegaba hasta la barbilla desaparecía- Ya vuelves a estar presentable.

\- No voy a darte las gracias.

\- Ya lo has hecho- se encogió de hombros y volvió a guardar la varita en su americana negra- De nada.

\- Eres insoportable, hurón.- dijo bajando de la ambulancia y se alejó de él buscando al hombre que la había atendido antes mientras seguía escuchando la insoportable risa de Malfoy tras ella.- Señor, no se preocupe, sólo ha sido un golpe, ya he dejado de sangrar.

\- ¡Santo cielo!, muchacha… habría jurado que estaba rota- exclamó sorprendido llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Ni si quiera parece que te vaya a salir un hematoma.

\- Estoy perfecta, muchas gracias- le sonrió- Que tenga usted una muy buena noche.

\- Igualmente señorita y tenga más cuidado la próxima vez.

\- Descuide...- murmuró volviendo al lado del rubio y lo agarró de su brazo izquierdo empujándole a que la siguiera al callejón que daba a la puerta trasera del Karaoke- Fin de la cita, Malfoy, no estoy de humor para vivir más disparates.

\- De eso nada, Granger, justo ahora empezaba a divertirme- negó en rotundo cruzándose de brazos- Vamos al mundo mágico y hagamos las cosas a mi manera, sin escenarios ni escalones que puedan perjudicar tu vida. Además ha dejado de llover y eso sólo augura cosas buenas.

\- Que no, me voy a la seguridad de mi casa a fabricarme un bunker con mis almohadas y prepararme para hibernar lo que queda de primavera hasta el verano. - dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se adentró en la oscuridad del callejón- te devolveré la capa algún día, cuando esté dispuesta a volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Granger!, ¡al mal tiempo, buena cara!- le gritó persiguiéndola- En tu caso, tu cara ya está arreglada y aún queda demasiada noche para que la des por perdida.

\- Buenas noches, Draco- continuó la bruja sin esperarlo mientras echaba humo por las orejas.

Ella era Hermione Granger, una bruja disciplinada con estilo y elegancia que no cometía el mismo error dos veces, es más, ni siquiera cometía errores. No pensaba dejar que esa burlona serpiente se riera más a su costa. Porque esa noche había sido un desastre a niveles olímpicos y poner punto final era, sin lugar a dudas, las mejor opción.

\- ¡Por Salazar, qué mujer más cabezota!- se quejó caminando tras ella y gracias a sus largas piernas en pocas zancadas la alcanzó- Granger, dar plantón en la primera cita es de tener muy poca clase.

\- Reírse de una mujer accidentada lo es.- le reprochó sin mirarlo ni detener su paso.

\- Vamos Granger, si hubiera sido yo estarías doblada de la risa.

\- Gracias a Morgana no poseo tu humor retorcido. Te habría ayudado.

\- ¿No lo he hecho?, creo que mi cara es la primera que has visto al despegar la nariz del suelo y mi pañuelo de seda el que ha detenido tu hemorragia- se defendió interponiéndose en su paso- Por no hablar de que he tenido que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no estrangular a varios muggles que te devoraban con la mirada.

\- Me tomas el pelo… - enrojeció levemente ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser una mujer deseada por los hombres.

\- Hablo muy en serio, la forma de bailar y tu gracia al moverte por el escenario… Eras una musa encandilando corazones- dijo acercándose a ella con los ojos fijos en su presa- Más de un hombre ha caído enamorado de tus embrujos, Granger.

\- ¿Incluido tú?

\- Confieso que me he visto muy tentado por tu hechizo y una pequeña parte de mi ha deseado subir al escenario, arrastrarte a este mismo callejón y hacerte mía- la empujó con su cuerpo contra la pared- una y otra y otra vez.

\- Draco… no debemos… ¡Estate quieto!- dijo en una especie de súplica cuando sus ojos de depredador se posaron en sus labios mientras sus manos rodearon su cintura.

\- Oh… pero tu no quieres que me detenga, Hermione- deslizó su boca por el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió consiguiendo un pequeño gemido de la bruja- Mi atracción por ti es como la gravedad que me impide alejarme de tu cuerpo, de poseer tu mente y ser el dueño de tu voluntad.

Besó su cuello lentamente sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel por el paso de su boca. Ella no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las hipnóticas sensaciones del slytherin intentado apretar los dientes para evitar jadear. Debía sentirse furiosa con él pero, de alguna forma, su manipulación sensual era definitivamente su talón de Aquiles.

\- De hecho, debo agradecerle a esa misma gravedad que te haya empujado contra el suelo para ver a la sabelotodo y ratón de biblioteca Granger perder su dignidad, otra vez, esta noche.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se incendiaron de rabia cuando el desgraciado de Malfoy rompía a reír en el hueco de su garganta. Lo empujó con furia lejos de ella y sacó su varita apuntándole directamente a la nariz.

\- ¡Vil y retorcida serpiente!, ¡ya te di un puñetazo en nuestro tercer año en Hogwarts y por Merlín que ahora voy a romperte la mandíbula!

\- ¿Puñetazo?, eso fue una caricia de Unicornio, bruja exaltada- dijo alzando una ceja prepotente.

Hermione cerró su puño hasta blanquear sus nudillos tentada a demostrarle lo que era una verdadera caricia de león cuando un hombre chocó bruscamente con Malfoy hasta el punto de hacerlo tambalear y que aquel tipo tuviera que agarrarse a su carísima americana para no desplomarse contra el suelo.

\- ¡Eh, mire por donde va!- se quejó Malfoy sacudiendo su chaqueta como si se la hubiera ensuciado.

\- Disculpe amigo, no lo había visto- respondió el hombre y continuó su paseo más deprisa hasta perderse por la esquina del callejón.

\- Jodido y borracho muggle- hizo una mueca de asco.

\- No parecía borracho… - dijo Hermione pensativa- ¿Has mirado tus bolsillos?, ¿lo tienes todo?.

\- ¿Por qué me pregunt…?- la pregunta murió en su boca cuando palpándose la chaqueta descubrió que faltaba su cartera- ¡Será hijo de perra!

La furia asomó en los ojos del dragón platinado y sacó su varita cual arma para ir en busca del ladrón.

\- ¡No Draco!, si los muggles te ven haciendo magia podrías ser sancionado por el Ministerio. ¡Piensa en las consecuencias! - le detuvo Hermione sujetándolo por el brazo.

\- ¡No me voy a ir de aquí sin mi cartera y partirle la boca a ese cabrón!- estalló furioso mientras se quitaba su chaqueta- Toma, no quiero ensuciarla.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Draco se lanzó a la persecución del bandido olvidando su varita bien custodiada por la castaña quien se quedó plantada en la oscuridad del callejón con la boca abierta.

\- Será idiota.

Corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello y no tardó en divisar al tipejo que caminaba tranquilamente por la acera de enfrente ignorante del peligro que lo acechaba. Cruzó la carretera sin importarle que el semáforo estuviera en rojo sorteando los coches que comenzaron a pitar indignados por el rubio suicida que acabó deslizándose por el capó de un taxi negro dándole un susto de muerte al conductor. Por segundos no lo atropelló un autobús rojo que sólo logró despeinarlo brevemente.

Su falta de discreción y respeto por el tráfico londinense llamó la atención del ladrón al escuchar el escándalo de los coches y los insultos a cierto tipo que corría hacia él como un energúmeno.

\- ¡Devuélveme mi cartera, jodido ladrón! - gritó esquivando a las personas que se apartaban asustadas en su carrera.

El hombre echó a correr ganándolo por unos metros en distancia y se aventuró a cruzar el parque que había detrás de una iglesia. Saltó la verja metálica, pues ya estaba cerrado, y corrió por la tierra camuflándose por los enormes árboles. Draco cruzó la misma verja con una agilidad felina y dio un rodeo en torno al parque de juego de los niños para interponerse en el camino de aquel tipo.

Divisó su cazadora de cuero justo cuando pretendía escalar un muro de ladrillo rojizo no demasiado alto para volver a la calle y perderse entre la muchedumbre.

Con un gruñido, más de animal que de mago, le agarró del cinturón de sus pantalones y tiró de él hasta desplomarlo contra el suelo que se convirtió en una nube de polvo y barro.

\- Te he cazado como una serpiente a un ratón, estúpido muggle- escupió con rabia- Tienes suerte de que sea un hombre reinsertado porque en mi mundo a los ladrones los enviamos a un sitio peor que el jodido infierno.

\- ¿¡Quién cojones eres!?, pareces un elfo del Señor de los Anillos con ese pelo- gritó furioso poniéndose de pie y dando un par de paso atrás ante la ferocidad de su mirada.

\- Yo soy un Malfoy, desgraciado- amenazó dando un paso hacia él- Y me has jodido un momento muy especial con _mi_ chica.

\- Tan especial que parecía que iba partirte la cara. A lo mejor le he hecho un favor- rió entre dientes- Has hecho mal persiguiéndome, amigo. Los ladrones no nos movemos solos.

Malfoy miró a ambos lados sin alterarse lo más mínimo y se vio rodeado por cinco hombres más, dos de ellos con una navaja y una cadena metálica respectivamente.

\- Seis contra uno, muy valiente los muggles- su mirada pétrea recorrió cada uno de sus rostros burlones y con aparente calma se remangó los puños de la camisa hasta sus codos- Siento deciros que seguís en evidente desventaja.

\- No sé que significa mugles, migles… maglus ¡cómo mierda sea!- alzó los puños contra el rubio- Pero de aquí no sales ileso, eso te lo juro.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y buscó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón su varita. El Ministerio tenía un vacío legal cuando se trataba de magos que podía correr peligro y con un movimiento de su varita acabaría con esa innecesaria lucha prehistórica. La violencia por violencia era algo que se escapa del buen juicio del platinado al igual que tener que usar sus manos para atacar y defenderse.

Sin embargo… no tendría más opción al recordar que había dejado su varita a Granger

_Oh, mierda… estaba jodido. _

Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse cuando el que llevaba la cadena metálica

se abalanzó sobre él, pero sus reflejos de ex mortífago aún vibraban en su sangre, logrando esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara. Aprovechó su confusión para asestarle un golpe en las costillas que hizo doblar de dolor a aquel tipo y de una patada en su espalda lo tumbó sobre el suelo levantando una nube de polvo por el fuerte impacto.

Sin embargo, lo más increíble de todo fue que, apenas rozó el suelo, Draco ya estaba peleando con los cinco matones al mismo tiempo sin apenas moverse. Uno de ellos lanzó la pierna para darle una fortísima patada pero el slytherin, le golpeó con su pie de manera que la pierna del tipo que sujetaba la navaja, rebotó hacia atrás pegando de lleno a uno de sus compañeros y lanzándolo contra el muro rojizo. El tipo debió de quedar inconsciente porque ya no se movió y el de la patada, que había perdido el equilibrio, fue dando tumbos y moviendo los brazos en el aire hasta ir a estrellarse contra uno de los árboles que le dio de lleno en la cabeza y le hizo rebotar hacia atrás como una pelota. Mientras tanto, un cuarto atacante había tomado velocidad e intentaba propinar, en plena carrera, un puñetazo al rubio que exhibía una sonrisa arrogante como si aquello no fuera más que un pasatiempo divertido. Pero Draco lo frenó en seco doblándole el brazo y consiguiendo que se retorciera de dolor, hasta ponerlo de rodillas sobre el suelo cosa que aprovechó para propinarle un puntapié en el estómago que hizo que aullara de dolor.

Mientras, otros dos agresores se echaban a la carrera contra el platinado con los puños extendidos; el primero se llevó un tremendo golpe de abanico en las costillas que lo dejó sin respiración y, el segundo, en su rostro, de manera que ambos quedaron a un tiempo vacilantes permitiendo a Draco aprovechar esos breves segundos para propinar, a uno, un tremendo puñetazo en la cabeza que lo hizo desplomarse contra el suelo sin conocimiento y, al otro, una patada brutal en el estómago que lo catapultó hacia atrás encogido sobre sí mismo.

Ninguno volvió a moverse.

Con los puños cerrados y aún en posición de atacar, Draco respiraba agitadamente evaluando su actuación con cierto grado de orgullo.

\- ¡Draco!, ¡Por Merlín…!- dijo Hermione apareciendo a unos metros de él mirando atónita el panorama- ¿Estás bien?.

\- Perfectamente, Granger. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- preguntó volviéndose hacia ella.

\- Te he rastreado con tu varita- respondió acercándose hacia él con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro- ¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?

\- Digamos que, una vez más, la supremacía de los sangre pura queda evidente en los muggles- dijo alzando una ceja arrogante ante la bruja que frunció el ceño.

\- Tus comentarios racistas te los puedes meter por…

De repente, uno de los bandidos atrapó por el tobillo a Hermione que casi la hizo caer pero el hombre fue más rápido y estiró de la capa verde para atraerla hacia su pecho y sujetarla por el cuello mientras apuntaba con una navaja su carótida.

\- Si te mueves, la mato – amenazó el tipo intentando limpiarse con su hombro la sangre que le salía de la ceja partida- Pon las manos donde pueda verlas y no hagas movimientos bruscos y le rajo la garganta a la chica.

Draco tomó por la nariz exhalando un suspiro de autocontrol por la boca. Sus ojos se volvieron de hielo observando a Hermione hacer una mueca de dolor ante la presión de esos enormes dedos sobre su cuello. Levantó las manos lentamente y las colocó tras su cabeza justo en el mismo instante en que otro de ellos se incorporaba tambaleándose un poco y escupió sangre al suelo para luego acercarse al rubio y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara con el gruñido de un animal salvaje.

Sintió el chasquido de un hueso romperse dando lugar a un chorro de sangre que manchó su camisa blanca seguido de un dolor punzante e intenso.

Escuchó a Hermione gritar su nombre y por un instante una sensación cálida le golpeó en el pecho pues ni en mil años esperó escuchar a esa bruja llamarlo preocupada.

\- ¡Jódete, desgraciado!- dijo su agresor sacudiendo la mano con la que había golpeado al chico con dolor- Tienes la cara muy dura, elfo del infierno.

\- ¡Dejadlo en paz!- suplicó Hermione intentando soltarse de aquel que la mantenía inmovilizada- ¡Suéltame de una vez!

El sujeto le retorció el brazo tras su espalda y ella emitió un gemido de dolor que fue como una daga para el dragón platinado que se limpió con la manga de su camisa la sangre que goteaba de su barbilla y miró con furia a quien retenía a Hermione.

\- Si vuelves a hacerle daño, no habrá infierno suficiente en tu jodida existencia que se compare al dolor que puedo causarte- amenazó ardiendo en furia.

Aquel que le había agredido volvió a lanzarse contra él pero Draco ya se esperaba su ataque y le lanzó tal puñetazo en la garganta que le cortó la respiración unos segundos hasta caer desplomado contra el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione logró soltarse de su atacante dándole un puntapié en la espinilla deshaciéndose de su agarre, momento en el que aprovechó para sacar su varita y apuntarlo con ella.

\- ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con ese palo, niña?- preguntó burlonamente mientras él alzaba su navaja contra ella.

\- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

El individuo cayó contra el suelo cual estatua de hormigón justo en el momento en que Draco derribaba a su adversario. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño, Hermione?- preguntó apartándola un poco de él y tocando su cuello con sus fríos dedos sin encontrar rastro de ellos sobre la delicada y fina piel- Al menor rasguño habría acabado en Azkaban por homicidio voluntario.

\- Yo estoy bien Draco, ¡mírate tú!… ¡te han roto la nariz!

\- Claramente me he dado cuenta- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Te toca a ti arreglármela.

\- _¡Episkeyo!, ¡fregotego!_\- gritó los dos hechizos reparando el hueso y borrando el rastro de sangre en su cara- Bueno, creo que ya estamos en paz, Malfoy.

\- ¿Una nariz rota por otra nariz rota?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos molesto- Al menos mi causa ha sido por mis actuaciones de héroe, Granger y no por que mi nivel de alcoholemia haya desconectado mi sentido del equilibrio.

\- KARMA – dijo a modo de sentencia la bruja cruzándose de brazos – Te has roto la nariz por reírte de mi antes.

\- Voy a pensar que tenías todo esto planeado, leona retorcida- dijo mientras recuperaba su cartera del ladrón inmóvil contra el suelo- O peor, que has disfrutado del espectáculo de sangre.

Entonces hizo algo que no vio venir, Hermione volvió a acercarse a él, se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para unir sus labios entre abiertos besándolo con fervor y con una necesidad apremiante que Malfoy percibió como la preocupación y adrenalina fluían de la castaña por él.

\- Nunca me alegraré de que algo malo pueda pasarte, Draco- susurró entre sus labios- Cuando has salido corriendo del callejón casi estallo de la preocupación. No vuelvas a dejarme así, serpiente escurridiza.

Draco sonrió contra sus labios y la estrechó por la cintura con fuerza.

\- ¿Eso significa que la cita continúa?

\- Te has peleado con seis ladrones muy peligrosos, lo menos que puedo hacer en tratar de mejorar la cita.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo, valiente gryffindor?- preguntó de forma insinuante mientras sonreía perversamente.

\- Borra esa sonrisa lujuriosa, Malfoy. Me refería a que podemos ir al mundo mágico y seguir tus reglas lo que queda de noche. Nada más y nada menos.

\- Hecho.

Se inclinó para besarla atrayéndola por la nuca y ella abrió la boca para recibirlo cuando sintió que un líquido pegajoso y pastoso goteaba por su frente y se deslizaba por la punta de su nariz. Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada y se alejó de él con una mueca de asco que fue sustituida por una carcajada tremenda que la hizo llorar de risa.

Un cuervo que por ahí volaba encontró la cabeza del platinado como un brillante objetivo para depositar sus desechos fecales.

_Karma._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Mis queridas dramionas, no sabéis que ilusión vuestros reviews y todas exigiendo un poco de dosis de mala suerte y ridículo para Draco.

TRANQUILAS sigue quedando mucha noche para la parejita y alguna que otra penalidad para nuestro rubio favorito.

**Quiero agradecer a:**

** nashla. lynce: **Me alegro mucho que te hayas reido con la escena del karaoke, tacones, alcohol y cables... mala combinación para una mujer. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y espero con ilusión tu comentario o sugerencia si quieres. ¡Un gran abrazo!

**sonrais77**: Mi querida lectora, créeme que hemos compartido la misma experiencia jajajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también. Mil gracias por tus comentarios siempre. ¡Un gran abrazo!

**Lectora en las Sombras**: Me hace mucha ilusión que sea una de mis pocas lectoras que está al día con ambas historias y también te dejaré una dedicatoria en El secreto de las Morgan. Me alegro mucho que te parezca una historia divertida y que consiga que de verdad nos tapemos la cara con las manos para morir de verguenza ajena. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho este capítulo también y espero con más ilusión tu opinión o sugerencia cuando quieras. ¡Un gran abrazo!

**EffyOStonem**: Mi querida lectora, aquí tienes una buena dosis de mala suerte y ridículo para nuestro slytherin favorito. ¡Aún queda mucha cita! Valoro mucho tus reviews porque siempre se agradece que opines sobre los pensamientos o sentimientos que tienen los protagonistas porque si tú te das cuenta es que algo estoy haciendo bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también y espero con la misma ilusión tu opinión al respecto. ¡Un gran abrazo!

**lilha**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, por gustarte la historia y que consideres que he adaptado bien las personalidades de los protagonistas. Espero seguir leyéndote y que hayas disfrutado mucho este capítulo. ¡Un gran abrazo!

**Kika Lestrange**: Mi querida Kika, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo porque solo es el principio de hacerle pasar alguna penalidad qu otra a nuestro Draco. Gracias por ser tan leal con esta historia y espero con ilusión tu futuro review si es lo que quieres. ¡Un gran abrazo!

Mis dramionas, nos leemos y como siempre MIL GRACIAS por vuestro tiempo que siempre me inspiran un poquito más.


End file.
